Rendez-vous sur la lune
by EraUnaVez
Summary: Sélène existe. Et Sélène est seule. Sélène voudrait un père. Et Sirius oublie sa petite étoile, perdue dans la Pléiade.
1. Chapter 1

_12 Mars 1996._

_Trip est un con. Il sort avec Martha Mirez. Cette salope d'espagnole me regarde de haut quand elle me croise dans les couloirs. Comme si je rêvais d'être à sa place. Pétasse. Hier, elle ma demandé comment allait ma mère. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je l'ai frappé. Trip a rigolé. Il a dit que j'étais mignonne quand j'étais en colère. Et il est parti. J'étais assise sur sa trainée et il s'est cassé. Quel connard quand même. Evidemment, j'ai écopé d'une heure de retenue. J'ai l'habitude de toute façon. Et puis ça m'arrange, plus je suis au lycée, moins je suis «chez moi»._

La jeune fille referma son cahier de physique-chimie, qu'elle utilisait comme journal intime depuis déjà six mois. Elle se leva de son lit et alluma une cigarette qu'elle avait piqué à Léandra. Cette dernière entra en trombe dans sa chambre.

« Ah non Sélène, pas encore ! Que tu fumes, ok, de toute façon t'en as rien a foutre de ce que je te dis, mais pas dans la maison. Ce soir j'ai un invité j'ai pas envie que ça sente la clope toute la soirée. » Elle claqua la porte de la chambre en sortant.

Sélène soupira. En langage Léandraien, « j'ai un invité » voulait dire « je vais commencer une relation purement sexuelle avec un vieil homme riche quim'offrira ce que je voudrai en retour ».

Sélène appelait ça de la prostitution, Léandra de l'investissement. Bien sur.

Elle n'éteignit pas sa cigarette, de toute façon Léandra s'en foutait, c'était juste pour la faire chier un peu. Elle soupira. Quelle vie merdique.

Sa mère était morte lors de son accouchement (chose étrange, à qui ça arrivait encore de nos jours ?), et elle avait vogué de familles d'accueil en familles d'accueil (Quelle vie clichée). Elle ne restait pas bien longtemps à chaque fois, elle était « trop bizarre, étrange ». Et puis, à ses treize ans, Léandra l'avait adoptée. Elle avait connu sa mère quand elle était plus jeune mais refusait de lui en , elle avait connu Trip.

Trip McCoy était le mec que Sélène détestait par-dessus tout. Arrogant, sûr de lui, « mystérieux ». C'était aussi le mec qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout. Avec lui elle avait prit sa première cuite, fumé sa première clope, son premier join, fait sa première fois.. Et toutes les autres d'après. Et puis il était sorti avec d'autres filles. Ils étaient passés d'une relation passionnelle à une relation platonique en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire. « T'es ma meilleure amie Sélène, les autres elles comptent pas, toi t'es différente. » On en revenait toujours à ça. Elle était différente. C'était peut-être pour ça que son père l'avait abandonnée.

Elle secoua rapidement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle n'allait pas déprimer maintenant quand même ?! Elle se leva, enfila rapidement un long tee-shirt, attacha ses cheveux noirs en une rapide queue de cheval, et noircit le contour de ses yeux bleus. Elle sauta dans son petit short, vérifia que son collant noir n'avait pas d'accrocs et noua les lacets des Docs Martens, empruntées à Léandra.

Elle griffonna rapidement un mot à l'attention de cette dernière avant de claquer la porte d'entrée.

Léandra soupira en lisant le « Je suis avec Trip. » Elle sorti l'aspirine, préventivement. Cette gamine faisait n'importe quoi. Il lui fallait un père. D'urgence.

* * *

Au 12, Square Grimmaurd, l'ambiance était électrique. Rémus Lupin avait débarqué une demi-heure auparavant avec Severus Rogue, annonçant qu'une attaque de Mangemorts avait eu lieu dans un quartier moldu. Les équipes d'intervention des Aurors avaient accourues mais l'Ordre se devait de vérifier s'il y avait des survivants. Sirius Black, évadé d'Azkaban depuis presque trois ans, fraîchement innocenté, ne tenait plus en place, et s'impatientait de sa première mission officielle en tant que membre de l'Ordre. Il faisait les cent pas dans le hall d'entrée, sous les cris de Mrs Black et les regards agacés de Rogue. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Dumbledore, qui activa son portoloin et ils disparurent tous en moins d'une seconde.

* * *

La soirée s'était très mal passée pour Sélène. Trip était passé la chercher en voiture, ils avaient fumé, un peu, bu, beaucoup, et avaient atterri dans une boite de nuit assez glauque. Trip avait rejoint sa copine, laissant Sélène à la merci des VPD (vieux pervers dégueulasses). Enervée contre lui, elle avait décidé de rentrer à pied. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'elle retrouverait sa maison en cendre.

* * *

Sirius fouillait dans les décombres et lançait quelques sortilèges de détection, sous les yeux suspicieux des Aurors, qui, malgré la médiatisation de son procès et sa récente bataille au Ministère, où il avait permit de capturer Bellatrix Lestrange, ne lui faisaient toujours pas confiance. Les _Oubliettes _fusaient, malgré le peu de survivants. Soudain, il trébucha sur un corps. Une femme d'une petite quarantaine d'année, blonde, plutôt jolie. Il l'aurait reconnu n'importe où…

« Rem.. REMUS ! Viens voir, vite. » Réussit-il à articuler.

Le lycanthrope accourut aux côtés de son ami et stoppa net quand il aperçut le corps de la jeune femme.

« Merlin.. C'est.. Sirius.. C'est.. »

Tout autour d'elle régnait le chaos. Des hommes et des femmes dans des tenues extravagantes marmonnaient des paroles incompréhensible, et ils tenaient tous un bout de bois dans leurs mains. Des flammes ravageaient la maison de ses voisins, et des corps jonchaient la rue. Dans le ciel, un symbole étrange flottait, semblant la narguer. Elle se précipita jusque chez elle, où elle aperçut deux hommes d'une quarantaine d'année penchés sur le corps de..

« LEANDRA ! » Elle se précipita, bousculant les deux supposés-policiers.

L'un des deux, lui mit la main sur l'épaule, en signe de compassion. Elle le dégagea brusquement (elle n'avait pas besoin de sa pitié) et lui fit face. Il avait des cheveux châtains parsemés de mèches grises, ses vêtements étaient défraîchis son visage fatigué, et de petites cicatrices lui barraient les joues.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ici ? » Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

« Explosion de gaz. Nous sommes désolés mademoiselle, vous devriez appeler votre famille. Un psychologue est à votre disposition si vous souhaitez et je… »

« Oh la ferme. J'ai pas de famille, Léandra m'avait adopté. » Le coupa-t-elle brusquement.  
Le deuxième homme sortit de sa léthargie et l'observa. Ses grands yeux bleus, il les avaient déjà vu.. Autrefois.. Cette air farouche, sauvage et digne, même dans la douleur, il le connaissait…

« Je connaissais Léandra. J'étais heu.. À l'école avec elle, si vous voulez je peux.. »

« Non. Je veux rien de vous. Rien du tout. Tout ce que je vois moi c'est des gens étranges sur une scène de crime, parce oui, c'est une scène de crime, n'allez pas me faire croire que c'est une explosion de gaz, j'en ai vu à la télé c'était pas comme ça. Il se passe quoi ici ? Je veux juste que vous partiez tous, que vous me laissiez tranquille je veux juste.. »

« _Oubliette_. »

Rémus avait lancé le sort dans l'espoir de calmer son flot de parole, premièrement, et deuxièmement, eh bien.. Parce qu'il était là pour ça. Sauf que le sort n'eu pas du tout l'effet escompté. Mais alors pas du tout. Une déflagration se fit entendre, et puis le noir complet.


	2. Chapter 2

Sélène se réveilla doucement dans un lit chaud et douillet. Elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement pour observer l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait. Tout était blanc, des lits encombraient la pièce, et un silence apaisant régnait. Une atmosphère qui lui convenait parfaitement pour réfléchir. Que faisait-elle là ? Ah oui, la déflagration… Elle inspectant son corps pour vérifier que tout allait bien et ne trouva aucune blessure.

« Ah Mademoiselle, vous êtes réveillée ! »

Sélène observa l'homme qui venait de parler. Il était pour le moins.. excentrique. Il avait des cheveux argentés aussi longs que sa barbe (qui descendait AU MOINS jusqu'à son ventre), une sorte de grande robe violette, et des yeux bleus pétillants derrière des lunettes en demi-lune.

Elle ne répondit pas. Il n'attendait pas de réponse de toute façon.

« Vous devez vous demander où vous êtes. » Elle resta impassible. « Vous vous trouvez actuellement dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, l'école dont je suis le directeur. »

Il l'observa, guettant une réaction. Elle ne vint pas.

« Hum.. Je sais que vous avez dû subir un gros choc émotionnel. Pourtant, il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose Mademoiselle. Croyez-vous en la magie ? »

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Semblant à peine surpris par la question, il répondit :

« Oh, excuse-moi. Je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard. C'est une école de sorcellerie. »

Extérieurement, Sélène était impassible. Intérieurement, elle paniquait. Léandra lui avait déjà parlé des sectes et des gourous qui recrutent quand les gens sont dans des moments de faiblesse. Elle en avait visiblement un devant elle. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir de cette « infirmerie », elle était à sa merci. Soudain, le « vieux » se mit à rire.

« Ahah.. Excuse moi mais on ne me l'avait jamais faite celle-ci. Ne t'en fais pas je ne dirige aucune secte. »

Choquée, elle se recula un peu plus dans le lit. Il lisait dans les pensées en plus ?! Dumbledore reprit son sérieux.

« Ecoute-moi Sélène, la magie existe. Et toi tu es une sorcière. Ne t'ai-t-il jamais rien arrivé d'étrange dans ta vie ? Dans ton enfance ? Tu vois de quoi je parle ? »

Un silence s'installa. Perdue dans ses pensées, Sélène devait bien avouer que ces mots la touchait. Sans pour autant accorder crédit à ce que le vieux gourou racontait, elle se rappelait pourtant des insultes qu'elle avait dû subir dans son enfance. Elle avait toujours était « à part », et quand on a six ou huit ans, on en subit les conséquences. « Sorcière », « monstre », « erreur de la nature ». Elle avait toujours beaucoup apprécié les autres enfants dans les familles d'accueil..

« Sélène, tu es une sorcière. » Refoulant ses larmes, en entendant (encore une fois) ces mots, elle tenta de faire face tant bien que mal à ce malade mental.

« Ecoutez monsieur, ma.. _logeuse _vient de mourir, et même si nos relations n'étaient pas toujours au beau-fixe, elle était ma seule famille. Alors s'il-vous-plait, laissez moi sortir de cet endroit, dans lequel je suis entrée je ne sais même pas comment. »

Dumbledore prit une chaise pour s'assoir à ses côtés. La discussion allait être longue…

« Sélène, écoute moi. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que j'ai raison. Veux-tu que je te montre ce que j'avance ? »

Elle acquiesça. Si ça lui faisait plaisir..

Il sortit ce que Sélène identifia comme une supposée baguette magique, et transforma le lit voisin en chat, avant de le retransformer.

« Tu me crois maintenant, nous allons pouvoir discuter ? »

Sous le choc, elle ne pût que hocher la tête.

« Bien. Tu es une sorcière. A Poudlard, tu pourras apprendre à maitriser tes pouvoirs et… »

« Attendez » L'interrompit-elle. « Vous semblez croire que j'accepte de rester dans cette _école_. Je n'ai pas donné mon accord il me semble.. »

« Tu es sous la tutelle du Ministère de la Magie, en tant qu'Orpheline Sorcière. Ils vont te confier à une famille de notre monde, puisque tu n'es pas majeure. »

« Je ne comprends pas. Mes pouvoirs ne sont pas apparus d'un coup n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi votre Ministère ne m'a pas « pris en charge » tout de suite ? Pourquoi maintenant ? »

Dumbledore soupira.

« Eh bien… Lors de l'attaque -je t'expliquerai après-, un de nos hommes à tenté de t'effacer la mémoire, croyant que tu étais une moldue (une personne sans pouvoirs). En effet, à ta naissance, quelqu'un à bloqué le noyau de magie en toi, et nous n'avons pas pu te détecter comme potentielle sorcière. Le sors à dû débloquer la magie, en plus des fortes émotions qui te traversaient. En effet, ce sort de blocage non renouvelé s'affaiblissait de jour en jour. C'est aussi pour ça que des choses étranges t'arrivaient, c'était des vagues de magie accidentelle qui se libéraient de toi. »

La jeune fille soupira. Elle commençait à croire ce Dumbledore. Bon, le chat-lit avait joué un grand rôle dans ce constat mais tout de même, c'était troublant.

« Vous avez parlé d'attaque.. ? »Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien, le sorcier se sentit gêné.

« Eh bien.. Oui. Un sorcier, ou plutôt un mage noir sévit dans notre monde. Il prône la suprématie du sang des sorciers et méprise les moldus. Des attaques contre des quartiers non-sorciers sont de plus en plus fréquentes. »

Génial. Un taré de sorcier avait tué Léandra et cramé sa maison, un autre avait décidé de bloquer ses pouvoirs, et un dernier avait tenté de lui jeter un sort pour lui effacer la mémoire.

« Je crains que le monde sorcier ne soit pas vraiment fait pour moi.»

« Et moi je suis désolé mais je crois que tu n'as pas le choix.. »

Bande de dégénérés. Il lui fallait une clope. Maintenant.

* * *

Rémus Lupin faisait les cent pas devant l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Le Lycanthrope ne cessait de repenser encore et encore à ce qu'il s'était passé là veille. D'abord, le corps de Léandra. La jeune femme était de son année à Poudlard, et même s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment très proches, apprendre sa mort lui faisait un choc. Ensuite (et le plus important), c'était cette jeune fille… Son sort d'oubli l'avait affectée d'une drôle de façon et Dumbledore avait affirmé qu'elle était sorcière.  
Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas avoir reconnu les Aurors et membres de l'Ordre.

Il fallait qu'il parle à Sirius. D'urgence.


End file.
